listfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie Leonhart
Annie Leonhart, also known as the Female Titan is a major antagonist in the anime/manga series Attack on Titan. A 14-meter tall Titan with a previously unheard of feminine body structure, encountered during the expedition to Wall Maria. She possesses intelligence, extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, and the ability to selectively regenerate or harden parts of her body during battle. During her childhood, she was trained by Zeke Yeager and Theo Magath into Marley's service along with Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Marcel Galliard, Porco Galliard, and Pieck. All of them grew in Liberio, the so-called "hometown", and were locked in an internment zone, one of the ghettos where the Eldians of Marley live. She serves as a protagonist in the series, while also secretly acting as an antagonist offscreen, until the Female Titan arc, where she leaves the protagonist group to join the Military Police Brigade. However, she actually serves as the main antagonist during the same arc, appearing mostly disguised as the Female Titan, whose events are planned and assisted by Reiner. Like Bertolt, she obediently follows Reiner's plans and ideas, first bringing the Titans to Wall Maria as well as doing Marcel's work, spying on the nobility and the military, helping to kill Marco Bott, killing Sawney and Bean with Reiner, and finally attempting to capture Eren numerous times according to Reiner's commands. She later appears as a flashback character in the Marley arc and a supporting antagonist in the final arc. Trivia ◾Like all of the three Titan-Shifter moles, Annie acts as a foil and counterpart to one of the main characters. In her case, she is one to Mikasa; both are very skilled fighters who rarely show emotion and are very withdrawn, but Mikasa lives for Eren and Armin, while Annie shuts everybody out due to trust issues. Also, Mikasa is quite tall, has black hair and fights mainly on instinct, while Annie is short, has blond hair and relies on complex techniques. However, Annie and Mikasa are only similar when looking at their superficial aspects. In terms of character, personality, and reasoning, the two are nothing alike. ◾Despite Annie's consult of experience in a crystal and in her form as the female titan, She was studied in her titan form by the city of Chicago and its people thinking what is to be made of her in the city for determination based on her skills. ◾Despite her ruthless, sadistic, and objectionable nature, she genuinely cares about her comrades, for example when she confronted Armin twice as a Titan in the field and let him live both times, and seemed hurt when Armin used emotional blackmail to expose her because she respected him. She also sobbed when Reiner manipulated her to help him kill Marco instead of having Bertholdt do it for him, as Reiner had noticed she was starting to feel too much compassion towards humanity in the walls. ◾Annie and her 2 companions don't work well together like Eren, Mikasa, and Armin do. They are disfunctional and there's no good communication between them, with Reiner having to do most of the job while he doubts Annie and considering Bertholdt unreliable. Annie and Reiner don't seem to get along much, even if the latter is concerned about her safety. NavigationEdit